Siempre juntos
by L. Mirage
Summary: ¿Y si America no hubiera escogido a Inglaterra?, ¿en que cambiaria su relación? Como serian las cosas si en lugar de USA la colonia más querida de Inglaterra sea Canadá. Semi AU US/UK
1. La elección ¿correcta?

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

_**Siempre juntos**_

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz

**Sumario:** ¿Y si Alfred no hubiera escogido a Inglaterra?, ¿en que cambiaria su relación? Como serian las cosas si en lugar de USA la colonia más querida de Inglaterra sea Canadá.

**Parejas:** UK=USA menciones de Spamano, PruHun, GreciaXjapon, AlemaniaXItalia, RusiaXchina

**Aclaraciones:** Aquí Alfred de igual manera se independizo de Francis solo que de manera pacifica, a si mismo Matthew es independiente de Arthur… aunque sin tantos problemas de por medio, así mismo esto es un Fic así que desde ya los personajes tienen OCC

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

**Cap. 1 La elección ¿correcta?**

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

En esa ocasión la reunión del G8 fue realizada en Inglaterra, la mayoría por no decir todos los países estaban aburridos ¿la razón? USA había llegado tarde y se había encontrado interrumpiendo a los expositores que presentaban su reforma económica, como era costumbre Inglaterra se lo había recriminado y el americano le había devuelto los gritos. Normal en ellos, y todas las recriminaciones pasaron por TODA la larga relación que había estado entre los dos países, si pasaron por la guerra de independencia y el hecho de que Inglaterra estaba pocas veces con America.

-¿Sabes que Inglaterra?, ¡Ojala no te hubiera escogido sobre Francia! –exclamó ya por ultimo el rubio.

-¡Favor que me hubieras hecho gordo emancipado! –le regreso enojado y salio de la sala de juntas azotando la puerta.

America se había quedado resoplando mientras el resto de los presentes solo tenían una cara de sorpresa enorme, el ojiazul los miro y salio también de la sala.

-Ve~ ¿creen que estarán bien? –preguntó Italia.

-Siempre pelean, dejémosles estar. –respondió Alemania. –lo mejor será tomar un descanso.

Todos los países salieron con la firme intención de buscar alguna cafetería, mientras que en uno de los jardines traseros se encontraba un furioso estadounidense.

-Por eso me independice, todavía me sigue tratando como un niño. –el chico no dejaba de dar vueltas, era raro verlo sin la eterna sonrisa y la estruendosa carcajada de siempre. –tal vez si hubiera estado mejor con Francia. –murmuro mientras metía con decisión las manos en su cazadora.

Quizás si hubiera notado a la pequeña niña de cabello negro encima del árbol se hubiera ahorrado futuros dolores de cabeza, pero no lo hizo, siempre juzgo a las criaturas mágicas de Inglaterra como seres que no existían, de haberlo hecho hubiera reconocido el tipo de espíritu que era.

Al anochecer America se encontraba en su habitación, jamás noto que la niña le seguía o como esta se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones mientras le miraba con mucho detenimiento, esta se espero hasta que el norteamericano se durmiera y sonrío maliciosamente mientras se acercaba, se subió a la cama y coloco su dedo índice derecho en la frente del chico.

-¿en serio piensas que es lo mejor chico? –preguntó la niña.

-¿quién eres? –preguntó entre sueños USA.

-Soy una dama blanca, responde ¿crees que hubieras estado mejor con Francia? –preguntó fríamente.

-Si, el viejo Inglaterra nunca me ha entendido. –susurro de vuelta aun dormido.

-Felicidades yankee… tu deseo se ha cumplido. –la niña soltó una risa amarga y al bajarse de la cama solo lo vio con alegría. –jamás volverás a lastimar a nuestro Arthur. –susurro mientras su pequeña figura se iba deshaciendo en esferas de energía verde y una intensa luz cubrió todo el lugar.

A la mañana siguiente America simplemente se levanto e hizo lo que normalmente, no noto nada raro en el desayuno pero cuando llego se sorprendió al ver que Inglaterra y Canadá estaban sentados platicando juntos y el inglés tenia una sonrisa en el rostro y se le notaba relajado.

-¡HOLA TODO EL MUNDO!, ¡el héroe ha llegado! –se dirigió hasta los dos rubios y se sentaba al otro lado de Inglaterra y sacaba unas hamburguesas, no noto la mirada de extrañeza de ambos.

-Canadá ¿cómo se encuentra tu gente con esa nueva reforma que has lanzado? –preguntó Inglaterra.

-Están conformes, sabemos que a los turistas no les ha agradado del todo, pero era algo necesario. –contestó el chico mientras acariciaba su oso.

-Es una lastima llegar a esos extremos. –el ingles sonrío. –pero me alegra que no haya pasado a mayores.

-Mi jefe también esta contento con que las personas lo entendieran.

-Mon petit ¿por qué no me has esperado en el hotel? –preguntó el Frances entrando a la sala.

Inglaterra y Canadá se le quedaron viendo a America el cual no parecía haber reaccionado y seguía comiendo de sus hamburguesas, el Frances se dirigió con decisión hacia donde estaban y llego y abrazo a America.

-¿por qué mon petit amerique? ¿qué no ves que tu hermano mayor estuvo muy afectado buscándote? –lagrimeo el Frances.

America de inmediato se alejo del Frances y se abrazo al ingles que se envaro en cuanto sintió los brazos.

-¡IGGY Francia quiere hacerme algo raro! –exclamo el americano y esperaba el tan esperado grito del rubio hacia el Frances y el mismo.

-¿Amerique?, ¿estas bien? –preguntó el Frances mirando con sorpresa al chico. –por tu bien es mejor que te alejes de Angleterre.

USA solo sintió como Inglaterra quitaba las manos de su cuello y le miraba con extrañeza.

-¿seguro que estas bien America? No has hablado en Frances ni has sacado alguna alusión a tu comida en todo el rato que has estado aquí. –Inglaterra le miraba con extrañeza al igual que Canadá que se aferro más a su oso.

-¿todo bien hermano? –el canadiense estaba genuinamente preocupado, no era normal que Alfred se abrazara a Arthur NADA normal.

-¿eh?, claro… ¿por qué algo andaría mal eh? –preguntó con una sonrisa.

Los demás miembros del G8 fueron llegando y al igual que Francia se extrañaron que estuviera sentado a un lado de Inglaterra, America estaba anormalmente callado… ¿por qué todos lo observaban de esa manera? Vale que fuera el héroe pero ese día no había hecho nada para que lo miraran con tanta insistencia. Su teléfono celular sonó y al llevarlo a su oreja comenzó a escuchar un montón de… ¿Frances?, enseguida lo cerro y dejo el teléfono en la mesa, el aparato volvió a sonar.

-¿Hermano?, ¿por qué no contestas el teléfono? –preguntó Canadá y noto que el resto lo estaba viendo.

-Alguien del otro lado me estaba hablando en Frances. –declaro.

-Ve~ ¿Y eso que tiene de raro? –preguntó Italia. –Ese es tu idioma, el hermanito Francis te lo heredo.

-¿QUÉ FRANCIA QUE? –preguntó America.

-En serio rana creo que debes llevar a America con un medico, eso no es normal. –le indico Arthur a Francia.

El galo también se veía confundido, ¿desde cuando America hablaba ingles?, sin decir palabra alguna lo levanto del asiento y se lo llevo.

-Eh Francis en serio no quiero nada contigo. –Alfred negaba con la cabeza y movía los brazos, pero el galo no le hizo caso y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y se lo llevo de ahí, cuando estaban algo alejados de la sala de juntas entro a una habitación y lo sentó en una de las sillas.

-Habla ¿qué te pasa? –preguntó sin mas el Frances.

-¿De que? Son ustedes los que actúan raro… en mi vida he aprendido Frances ese es Matt, y luego ¿por qué me miran raro? Siempre me siento a un lado de Iggy en las conferencias y ahora todos no dejaban de ver como si…

El Frances le puso una mano en la frente.

-No tienes calentura, ni tampoco ha salido nada en las noticias ¿en serio no te golpeaste Amerique? –preguntó ya comenzando a preocuparse.

-No, y si me disculpas el héroe tiene que irse, mi jefe me había dicho que tendría que estar con Iggy unos días por que viene. –pero la mano del Frances le detuvo.

-En serio estar peor, tu jefe casi ni tiene razones de venir a Inglaterra, es más ustedes casi ni tienen tratados excepto por los de ambas guerras mundiales.

-¿De que hablas Francia?, si es con Iggy con quien tengo más tratados… prácticamente nuestros jefes nos tienen viviendo en avión o en la casa del otro… en serio a veces es una molestia por que cuando se emborracha me recuerda lo de mi independencia… -habló aburrido el americano.

-¿Y por que Inglaterra te molestaría con eso? No te independizaste de él sino de mi y lo nuestro fue muy pacifico… ¿en serio America que estas bien?

Pero el americano no reaccionaba ¿qué jamás se independizo de Inglaterra? ¿qué lo hizo de Francia?... un dolor de cabeza le comenzó a dar y unas imágenes extrañas le vinieron a la mente y algo más… una risa infantil que jamás había escuchado.

¿qué rayos estaba pasando aquí?

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

Aquí mi idea mientras escuchaba música esperando el autobús, ¿Y si America no hubiera escogido a Inglaterra? Y que una de los amigos del ingles jugara una broma pesada al americano creando una dimensión paralela, bueno aquí ciertas cosas cambiaran y sinceramente no se vera a un Inglaterra esperando pacientemente a que America se de cuenta de que son el uno para el otro. En realidad a Alfred le tocara darse cuenta de eso y enamorar a este Iggy…

Para quien le interese en unas hora más colgare el tercer capitulo de proyecto familia, solo me faltan 3 escenas cuando mucho.


	2. Descubrimientos

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

_**Siempre juntos**_

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz

**Sumario:** ¿Y si America no hubiera escogido a Inglaterra?, ¿en que cambiaria su relación? Como serian las cosas si en lugar de USA la colonia más querida de Inglaterra sea Canadá.

**Parejas:** UK=USA menciones de Spamano, PruHun, GreciaXjapon, AlemaniaXItalia, RusiaXchina, UKCanada

**Aclaraciones:** Aquí America de igual manera se independizo de Francia solo que de manera pacifica, también Canadá es independiente de Inglaterra… aunque sin tantos problemas de por medio, así mismo esto es un Fic así que desde ya los personajes tienen OCC

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

**Cap. 2 Descubrimientos**

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

Francia realmente se encontraba preocupado ¿desde cuando su antigua colonia americana se comportaba de esa manera?, bien America podía llegar a ser algo infantil pero era parte del encanto que tenia el pequeño, al verlo ahí sentado como si no comprendiera la situación del todo le recordó cuando era un infante y el iba a visitarlo.

-¿Amerique? ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó preocupado el Frances.

-No lo se… creo que no se nada. –el americano se desmayo.

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

_America se encontraba suspendido en un lugar completamente negro, aun no sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando por lo que comenzó a buscar una salida, fue cuando escucho de nuevo la risa infantil._

_-Yo que tu no lo haría. –se volvió a reír. –después de todo estas dentro de tu mente y es muy difícil salir de ella, ¡vaya que tienes una cabeza dura yankee!._

_-¿Quién eres? –preguntó mirando hacia todos lados._

_-No es como si necesitaras saberlo, aunque te daré una pista… nada es igual a como lo recuerdas. –se río de nuevo y America se vio rodeado de una luz blanca._

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

-¿Amerique estas bien? –El estadounidense escucho a lo lejos una voz distorsionada.

-Rana deberías de dejarlo, no se por que te pones tan histérico.

-Como si tu no te comportaras peor que una mamá gallina si a Canadá le pasara algo similar. –le respondió de nuevo la primera voz.

-Chicos, creo que mi hermano ya se esta despertando. –una tercera voz se escuchaba más cerca.

America abrió los ojos y observo a Francia, Canadá e Inglaterra mirándolo fijamente, el chico se sintió incomodó al ver como estos se encontraban Canadá estaba sosteniendo su oso mientras que Francia e Inglaterra se encontraban sujetando sus trajes y el cabello del otro.

-Que bueno que estas de nuevo conciente hermano.

America de inmediato noto algo en las naciones que se encontraban a su alrededor, Francia le miraba con una preocupación genuina mientras que Canadá era ¿completamente sólido?, casi siempre que hablaba (y que se acordaba de su hermano claro esta) este parecía como si se desvaneciera pero ahora incluso su voz se escuchaba fuerte y segura… Inglaterra, su mirada era en blanco.

-Entonces vámonos si America esta consiente ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, Canadá vamos que la reservación del hotel es para dentro de 5 minutos.

-Claro Inglaterra, hermano, Francia nos vemos mañana. –se despidió el canadiense mientras se dirigía hacia el británico.

Eso no fue lo que hizo que America abriera los ojos con sorpresa, claro que la situación le parecía surrealista, lo que le hizo abrir los ojos con sorpresa fue la sonrisa alegre y calida que el británico tenia… dirigida hacia Canadá.

Esa sonrisa America no la había visto desde 1775 cuando mando su carta de independencia, donde la burbuja exploto sacándolo al mundo real como un país independiente.

-¿Seguro que estas bien? –el galo parecía genuinamente preocupado, no estaba en su fase de pervertido de siempre.

-Si Francia, estoy perfectamente. –murmuro America mientras sentía que su cabeza le dolía un poco ¿a que se refería la voz con que nada era como lo recordaba?

-Para evitar cualquier cosa mejor vamos a comer algo, creo que tenias una comida con Japón, quizás con mi presencia no tengas que trabajar aun no te miras nada bien _mon petit_. –Francia le ayudo a levantarse.

Por el camino se encontraron con el japonés el cual no tuvo inconveniente con que el galo les acompañara, ambos miraban con preocupación al americano, al llegar se extrañaron aun más cuando el chico pidió hamburguesas, Francia sabía que el país del chico adoraba las hamburguesas pero… America casi nunca comía, no si podía evitarlo, intercambio miradas con Japón el cual solo asintió.

-America-san ¿seguro que se encuentra bien?, no he podido evitar notar que no esta actuando… como siempre.

-¿de que hablas Japón?, claro que soy yo hahaha, lastima que no pudimos ir a un Mcdonalds pero esta hamburguesa no esta tan mal –y siguió comiendo.

-Lo digo por que no ha dejado de hablar con un acento distinto al acostumbrado.

-Pero si siempre hablo así. –respondió el americano. -¿o no? _Nada es como lo recuerdas._

-No, tu acento es parecido al mio Amerique… lo que me recuerda ¿qué es eso de que fuiste colonia de Angletterre?

-Pues lo que dije duh, me independice de Iggy en 1783 por que lo preguntas Francia. Tu me ayudaste junto con España y Prusia. –de inmediato noto las caras de extrañeza en ambas naciones.

-America-san, usted se independizo de Francia-san hasta 1843, jamás fue colonia de Inglaterra-san.

-¿de que hablas?, claro que fui colonia de Iggy, no me lo deja de recordar cada 4 de julio, nunca va a mis fiestas y las pocas veces que lo hizo me daba regalos que atentaban contra mi integridad.

-Inglaterra-san va siempre a todas sus fiestas, siempre en compañía de Canadá-san, siempre le regalan algo en conjunto.

-Amerique ¿qué es lo que recuerdas? –preguntó con cautela el Frances. –me refiero a tus días de colonia.

-No mucho, solo que Iggy me regalo una caja de soldados hechos a mano, me traía ropa… no me gustaban los trajes, también me traía libros de terror, era divertido… -termino con melancolía.

-Yo no recuerdo nada de eso Amerique, recuerdo que era yo el que te visitaba y nunca te lleve libros, te llevaba oleos y acrílicos para que pintaras, te enseñe a cocinar… ¿seguro que estas bien?

-Tal vez se golpeo con algo y por eso cree que fue colonia de…

Los tres escucharon unas risas muy altas y voltearon a ver de donde provenían, vieron a Inglaterra y Canadá saliendo del comedor, ambos iban charlando muy alegres, el ingles en determinado momento volteo dejando ver la sonrisa que portaba, por segunda vez en el día America sintió una punzada en el pecho al ver esa sonrisa… que de nuevo no era dirigida hacia el. No noto que Francia había visto el destello en los ojos del americano y como sonreía con complicidad y algo de melancolía.

-Creo que por el día de hoy lo dejaremos así, si después de una noche de sueño Amerique sigue pensando en eso entonces comenzaremos a averiguar como resolver esta situación. –Francia se levanto mientras se despedía de las otras dos naciones, el tenia que hablar con un viejo camarada.

-America-san ¿en verdad piensa que fue colonia de Inglaterra-san?

-Si… aunque ahora no estoy seguro de nada. –habla ausente el americano, la cabeza volvía dolerle. –tal vez necesite dormir como dijo Francia… quizás esto solo es una pesadilla. –murmuro el americano.

-Si no puede dormir tal vez leer sobre su historia le ayuda a ubicarse mejor. –el japonés iba a levantarse pero una mano lo detuvo.

-Japón solo… ¿cómo es mi relación con Iggy? –preguntó el chico.

-Normal supongo… no hablan mucho, mas allá de sus tratos en ambas guerras mundiales no hay demasiado, se tratan con cordialidad… la única vez que hubo un conflicto entre los dos fue cuando ataco a Canadá-san, Inglaterra-san quemo toda su capital y algunas de sus provincias, la única razón por la cual no se convirtió en colonia suya fue por que en ese momento estaba más ocupado peleando en Europa, lo dejo ir con una advertencia… usted siempre ha dicho que jamás había visto a Inglaterra-san tan enojado antes.

-¿es todo?

-No lo se con seguridad America-san, tal vez deba preguntarle a Francia-san, Inglaterra-san o a Canadá-san… solo ellos podrían decirle con más precisión, ahora si me disculpa me retiro.

America se retiro hacia su dormitorio, hizo caso a Japón y comenzó a leer, o ironías de la vida, el siempre se quejaba de que Inglaterra leía mucho y ahora el tenia que buscar sobre su propia vida, estaba tan concentrado que no noto a la niña que lo miraba con diversión.

-¿aun no te acostumbras yankee? –preguntó ella, estaba sentada sobre el escritorio mientras que America se encontraba con los libros y la computadora en la cama.

-¿quién eres? –America de inmediato saco su revolver, tal vez muchos no lo tomaran en cuenta por esa actitud infantil pero era muy dado a ser lo que llamaban gatillo fácil. -¿qué quieres?

-Soy un fantasma. –se burlo la niña y la nación comenzó a temblar. –es mentira idiota, digamos que seré tu guía hasta que te acostumbres, es lo malo de haber realizado ese hechizo, puedes llamarme Aldana o Alda para acortar.

-¿qué quieres? –preguntó guardando su arma a lo que la niña lo miro divertida.

-Esa cosa mundana nunca me hubiera matado yankee, bueno a lo que iba y para hacerlo corto… estas en una dimensión paralela… aquí no tienes relación alguna con Inglaterra excepto por unos pocos tratados. –la niña se levanto y realizo unos movimientos, un circulo se dibujo bajo los pies de ambos. –mira este es tu doble. –se miraba a otro America flotando en la nada. –aun no se si ponerlo en tu dimensión y que viva ahí o destruir tu país y que las otras naciones se la repartan. –dijo como quien no quiere la cosa. –no me importa realmente, aunque será divertido ver como reaccionara este America. –lo dijo con un tono de _yo se algo que tu no y es bien gordo_.

-Creo que… -se desmayo al no poder procesar toda la situación tan surrealista.

-Mmh, el America de esta dimensión tiene un enamoramiento por Arthur, quizás le de la oportunidad de que lo conquiste… ¿será muy malo cambiar a dos Américas de dimensión? Digo este America es un autentico idiota y no afectara al Inglaterra de esta dimensión con sus comentarios… tengo que tomar una decisión.

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

**Bueno aquí finalmente con el segundo capitulo de este fic… ¿qué tal les parecio esta intro?**

**Aquí incluí algo que tal vez les interese y sobre todo a mi me interesa su opinión acerca de esto dado que va para darle una u otra dirección al fic.**

**¿les gustaria que el francoAmerica tenga interacción con el mundo de donde viene el britaAmerica?**

**Si les gusta la idea ¿qué sea en este mismo fic o pongo la historia alterna en otro fic?**

**En el siguiente capitulo se verá como America intenta atraer la atención de Iggy ante la atenta mirada de Francia… aunque no le sale nada bien.**

**Angiepam28: Muchas gracias por el review y tienes razón es hora de que Alfred mendige la atención, pondre algo de UkCanada que la mente de America distorcionara al maximo en sus celos.**

**Kenny: En cuanto a lo de tu sugerencia de Fruk no estoy tan segura, aunque tal vez lo ponga (lo que sea para que America sufra un poco xD), depende de la descición que tome en cuanto a los universos.**


	3. Algunas respuestas

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

_**Siempre juntos**_

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

**Beta: NEKO KEMI**

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz

**Sumario:** ¿Y si America no hubiera escogido a Inglaterra?, ¿en que cambiaria su relación? Como serian las cosas si en lugar de USA la colonia más querida de Inglaterra sea Canadá.

**Parejas:** UK=USA menciones de Spamano, PruHun, GreciaXjapon, AlemaniaXItalia, RusiaXchina

**Aclaraciones:** Aquí America de igual manera se independizo de Francia solo que de manera pacifica, también Canadá es independiente de Inglaterra… aunque sin tantos problemas de por medio, así mismo esto es un Fic así que desde ya los personajes tienen OCC

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

**Cap. 3 Algunas respuestas**

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

A la mañana siguiente América simplemente se encontró en el suelo, con dificultad se levantó y se masajeó el cuello, al ver a su alrededor no pudo encontrar a la ¿niña?, aún no estaba muy seguro de lo que esa chiquilla era, lo peor ¡le había dejado en el suelo!, a él ¡el héroe!, la próxima vez que la viera le iba a decir hasta de lo que se iba a mo… un toquido en la puerta interrumpió su monologo, al abrir la puerta se encontró con su hermano.

— ¡Ey! Bro ¿qué… — Canadá miró los libros por toda la cama y a su hermano todo desaliñado. — ¿Estás bien hermano?

— Sí, sí, pasa eh… ¿Canadá? — le preguntó mientras se hacia a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

— Entonces es cierto que tienes tus recuerdos dispersos. — habló el canadiense.

— ¿Quién te lo dijo?

— Escuche cuando Francia se lo dijo a Inglaterra anoche, quería ver si Inglaterra podría arreglarlo si esto continuaba.

— ¿Iggy lo sabe?, pero no ha venido a verme ni nada…

— ¿Por qué debería? — preguntó extrañado el chico. — Francia sólo lo comentó y le pidió ayuda en caso de que esto se prolongase.

— Pero Iggy siempre se preocupa por mí, aunque sea una tontería ¡siempre viene a verme! — América no entendía nada, entonces ¿si era verdad lo que le decía la niña?

— Vaya, creí que Francia bromeaba con el hecho de que realmente creías que Inglaterra fue tu cuidador, hermano fui yo el que siempre estuvo al cuidado de Inglaterra…

— Eso no es verdad, tú fuiste colonia de Iggy después de mí, fuiste un pago por la guerra de los siete años contra Francia. — vaya buen momento para que apareciera su memoria.

— Jamás he sido colonia de Francia, en realidad creo que después de que rechazaras a Inglaterra este marcho hacia el norte y me encontró… siempre estaré agradecido con ese hecho. — Canadá se sonrojó un poco, eso no le dio buena espina a América.

— Entonces… ¿cómo fue todo eso? — preguntó con cautela, tal vez Japón tuviera razón y necesite preguntarle a los involucrados… eso si la pequeña arpía tiene razón.

— Pues eso, tú te fuiste con Francia por lo que Inglaterra decidió ir más hacia el norte y me encontró, después para evitar que Francia me intentara conquistar me llevó con el a Inglaterra aunque también pasábamos mucho tiempo en Canadá, pocas veces me perdía de vista… — Canadá acarició a su oso con mucho cariño. — Kumachou fue un regalo de Inglaterra, lo encantó para que no envejeciera…

— Espera…. espera, ¿me dices que la magia realmente existe? — preguntó el americano alzando la voz, aunque él no estaba seguro de si en su mundo Iggy también le había regalado el oso a Canadá… ¿Tenía un oso?

— Claro, aunque muy pocos poseen la vista… ¿Estás bien hermano?

— Sí, ¿qué más pasó?

— Bueno, también muchas veces Inglaterra me llevaba contigo para que conviviéramos. — Canadá sonrió al recordar. — siempre y cuando no cocinara él, tú estabas feliz de que te visitáramos… me decías que no se miraba tan pervertido como Francia, Inglaterra te regalo tu primer libro de terror. — Aquí el canadiense se río. — Francia casi ahorca a Inglaterra cuando se entero.

— ¿En serio? —América no podía creer lo que su hermano le contaba, aunque algo lo molestaba pero no sabía con exactitud qué era.

— Sí, recuerdo una vez cuando teníamos la apariencia de niños de 10 años, Inglaterra accedió a quedarse en tu casa para que tú y yo pasáramos tiempo juntos, como no había en ese momento muchas habitaciones me quede con Inglaterra, cerca de la media noche comenzó a llover y a los pocos minutos apareciste diciendo que si podías dormir con nosotros, cuando Inglaterra te preguntó por qué no ibas con Francia contestaste que estaba haciendo ruidos raros, nos movimos y te hicimos un lugar… temblabas mucho aunque no lo querías admitir. — el canadiense sonrío con alegría al recordar esos momentos. — al ver que no podías dormir Inglaterra te abrazó con una mano y comenzó a cantarte una canción de cuna… ¡Te dormiste antes que yo!, después de eso siempre que nos tocaba quedarnos ahí tenías una excusa para ir a la cama con Inglaterra. — le acuso Canadá.

— Yo no recuerdo nada de eso Canadá. — murmuró el americano mirando a su hermano.

— No te preocupes, si esto sigue así le pediré yo también a Inglaterra que te ayude, ya verás que esto tiene solución, ahora creo que debemos ir a la junta, me vine antes de la casa de Inglaterra para poder hablar contigo.

— ¿Tú te quedas en casa de Inglaterra? — le preguntó el americano sorprendido ¡Él nunca se quedaba con Iggy! ¡¿Por qué su hermano si podía?

— Claro, es más cómodo para mí de esa manera, nunca me han gustado demasiado los hoteles.

Después de eso ambos hermanos se dirigieron hacia donde la junta se iba a llevar a cabo, América de nuevo se sentó a un lado de Inglaterra, el resto de países no comentó nada, todos se habían dado cuenta de cómo se estaba comportando el muchacho y lo atribuyeron a algo pasajero.

América se encontraba aburrido, casi no entendía ni papa de sus papeles ¡todos estaban en francés!, a su lado izquierdo Francia se encontraba garabateando cosas que para su sanidad mental aparto de inmediato la vista, enfrente de él se encontraba Rusia pero este se encontraba ocupado viendo a Alemania el cual estaba dando su informe, del lado derecho estaba Inglaterra, este mantenía una conversación a susurros con Canadá, para América eso resulto molesto ¿qué no Iggy siempre le molestaba por esa misma razón?

— _Pero es que este ya no es tu mundo yankee. — canturreó una voz._

_De nuevo América se encontró en un espacio negro y frente a él la misma niña de antes se le presentó._

— _¡TÚ! ¡Pequeña arpía!, dile al héroe dónde se encuentra ahora mismo._

— _¡Pero si te lo dije ayer idiota!, te desmayaste en cuanto viste a tu otro yo… — la niña sonrío maniáticamente. — que por cierto lo esta haciendo genial en tu mundo yankee, te da las gracias por la oportunidad…_

— _Calla y mándame de regreso ahora. — le ordenó. — no me gusta este mundo patas para arriba._

— _¿Cómo que patas para arriba?, si este mundo es genial, ¿qué no es eso lo que querías yankee?... sólo te lo concedí, que Inglaterra te dejara en paz, ahora en tu mundo alguien que sabrá valorar su atención está en tu lugar. — ella río con alegría. — aquí él nunca te molestara, jamás estará sobre de ti, nunca te tratará como niño, es más ¡ni te tratara siquiera!, sólo eres un simple conocido ¿qué más puedes pedir?_

— _Todo está mal, todos están locos… quiero regresar a mi mundo. — el americano intento sacar su arma pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía ninguna._

— _Uh uh, yankee ya te dije que eso no me afecta de ninguna manera, enserio que eres duro de mollera ¿o crees que estoy aquí sólo de adorno?, más te vale que no sigas por ese camino, no terminarás bien. — la niña realmente se miraba divertida por la situación._

_América volvió a sentir que se desvanecía._

— ¡Amerique! Reacciona Mon petit. — el norteamericano sintió que le daban unos golpes en el rostro.

— El héroe está bien, estoy despierto. — se levanto en seguida y notó que había estado tirado en el suelo. — ¿Qué paso?

— Te desvaneciste América. — le respondió Canadá quien también estaba inclinado hacia donde se encontraba su hermano. — ¿Encontraste algo Inglaterra?

Ambos rubios se dirigieron a la otra nación y América instintivamente volteo hacia donde ellos miraban.

—Aún no sé qué es… pero definitivamente la magia esta incluida. — suspiró el rubio inglés y para la sorpresa de todos se acercó al ojiazul. — así que dime ¿quién eres y que haces aquí?

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso Inglaterra? — preguntó serio el Alemán, los otros tres se sobresaltaron puesto que habían olvidado al resto de las naciones del G8.

— Éste chico no pertenece aquí, no se de dónde venga o qué sea en realidad pero no es el América que conocemos… aunque con su comportamiento salta a la vista que no lo era.

— ¿Entonces es cierto? — preguntó el galo. — ¿Realmente no eres mon petit Amerique?

— Bueno, si soy América, pero no soy ese blandengue de tu América ¡Yo soy el héroe!... estuve aprendiendo su historia, por todos los cielos ¡me independice en 1783! Tengo más tiempo siendo un país que tu pequeño. — El americano se miraba enojado, utilizaba todo su autocontrol para no sacar el revolver.

— Definitivamente no eres mi petit. — respondió el Galo obviamente mosqueado por el tono del otro.

— ¡Claro que no!, ese es Matty… En todo caso sólo hemos sido aliados en las guerras mundiales y cuando me ayudaste a independizarme de Iggy…

— Espera un momento. — les interrumpió Inglaterra. — ¿Quién es Iggy?

— ¡TÚ!, ¡Tú eres Iggy!, desde que comencé tratados con Japón te he llamo así. — el americano se levantaba del suelo mientras decía eso.

— Haz el favor de no volver a llamarme… eso.

— Ve~, entonces ¿cómo es tu mundo? — preguntó Veneciano curioso.

— ¿Mundo? — preguntaron el resto de los presentes.

— Sí, si él no es de aquí obviamente viene de otro universo… pasa en las caricaturas todo el tiempo ve~ — contestó el italiano feliz.

Los demás le encontraron lógica, aunque era bizarra la forma en que llegaran a esa conclusión.

— Bueno, en mi mundo yo soy Estados Unidos de América, ¡soy el héroe! Y el resto de ustedes mi refuerzo. Fui colonia de Igg… — una mirada mortal silenció al chico. — Es decir, fui colonia de Inglaterra, hasta 1783 que fue cuando finalmente derroté a los británicos en mi guerra de independencia… Inglaterra siempre que se emborracha me lo recuerda. — terminó mosqueado como recordando algo no grato.

— Eso explica que te comportes como un vándalo. — declaró lloroso Francia mientras mordía un pañuelo rosado. — En tu mundo el idiota de Inglaterra te hecho a perder.

— ¿Qué dices bastardo? El que hecho a perder su colonia fuiste tú, mira nada más en que lío nos hemos metido por culpa del chico.

— No creo que eso tenga que ver Inglaterra. — observó Canadá.

— En realidad la culpa la tiene una pequeña niña que es una arpía… ¡Sólo me hace sufrir! — el americano estaba harto de ese lugar, si bien había conductas que se repetían, él lo sentía diferente.

— No te preocupes América, en nombre de la relación que tuve con mi colonia te ayudaré a ti. — declaró el francés sonriente. — Aunque me pregunto dónde está mi pequeño.

— La pequeña arpía dijo que lo había mandado a mi mundo… y no sé qué más. — prefirió callarse el resto, había algo que no le gustaba de eso.

— ¡Oh pobre América!, de seguro lo lanzaron a un mundo de vándalos. — se volvió a lamentar el francés. — pero no te preocupes, mientras yo cuidaré muy bien de ti. — el rubio lo abrazó y sus manos iban disimuladamente al trasero del americano cuando…

— Cuidado en donde tocas Francia. — el estadounidense se hartó y sacó el revolver y apuntó al otro.

— ¡ESTADOS UNIDOS!, no sé cómo son las cosas en tu mundo pero aquí no puedes andar apuntando a otros nada más porque si. — Alemania jamás se espero la reacción del chico.

— Pues no importa, si en mi mundo no dejo que Francia me manosee menos aquí, suficiente tengo cuando anda acosando a mi hermano o a Iggy. — el americano estaba furioso, tenía hambre, estaba adolorido, tenía sueño y estaba harto de ese mundo patas para arriba, por lo tanto no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo… excepto cierto francés que sonrió.

— Me disculpo América… ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer? Para limar asperezas, así me platicas de tu mundo un poco más, soy igual de glamoroso ¿cierto? — el francés se llevó al chico sin que este pudiera decir nada.

— Creo que a partir de ahora, si este… América hace algo que pueda alterarlos lo mejor es ignorarlo, no sabemos cómo son las relaciones diplomáticas en su mundo. Inglaterra, me gustaría que investigaras esto lo más pronto posible, debemos saber si es posible traer de vuelta al otro América, si no tendremos que enseñarle al que esta aquí todo. — el alemán veía venir un dolor de cabeza.

**N/A: ¿Qué tal con eso? ¿piensan que mi America es algo OoC? Bueno viene desde que mi loca mente piensa que Estados Unidos es un "niño" acostumbrado a tener todo lo que tiene, con una doble moralidad, si el lo hace esta bien, si otro lo quiere hacer es malo, para él las reglas de la sociedad común no aplican por que el mismo crea su propio código.**

**Y básicamente en casi todos mis fic de naciones verán a este tipo de Estados Unidos ¿diferente? Básicamente si, pero es mi percepción de él, si alguien más tiene una distinta puede decírmela y así completar más la ficha de este personaje n.n**

**En cuanto al OoC que las otras naciones puedan tener, bueno es un semi UA así que ellos no tuvieron las mismas vivencias que los otros y sus relaciones y reacciones pueden variar.**

**¿Piensan que Estados Unidos debería de tener más cosas que le hagan reaccionar? Bueno eso se verá en los siguientes cap. (sobretodo en el 6 xD) Y También agradezcanle a mi Beta que sin ella para leer toda la montaña de ideas que me llegan no estaria este aquí.**


	4. Descubriendo nuevas cosas

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

_**Siempre juntos**_

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

**Beta: NEKO KEMI**

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz

**Sumario:** ¿Y si America no hubiera escogido a Inglaterra?, ¿en que cambiaria su relación? Como serian las cosas si en lugar de USA la colonia más querida de Inglaterra sea Canadá. Semi UA

**Parejas:** UK=USA menciones de otras parejas. (lo siento, pero la historia cambio de curso)

**Aclaraciones:** Aquí America de igual manera se independizo de Francia solo que de manera pacifica, también Canadá es independiente de Inglaterra… aunque sin tantos problemas de por medio, así mismo esto es un Fic así que desde ya los personajes tienen OCC

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

**Cap. 4 Descubriendo nuevas cosas**

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

Francia sentía que algo se le escapaba en cuanto a la nación que se encontraba a su lado se tratase. Si bien compartía muchos rasgos (sobre todo físicos) con su antigua colonia, el chico que estaba a su lado era alguien más voluble y acostumbrado a que le escuchen y obtener lo que quiere.

Pero lo que más le llamo la atención a Francia fue su reacción hacia la presencia Inglaterra, eran cosas casi imperceptibles, pero para su ojo entrenado era como si se lo estuvieran gritando a la cara.

Éste América en concreto, buscaba la atención de Inglaterra, no sabía con exactitud qué había pasado en su mundo pero inconscientemente éste chico deseaba tener el interés de Inglaterra. O por lo menos no perderlo de vista.

—Bueno América, creo que es momento de que tengamos una charla. —

—Francia, no creo que sea momento para que me des "La charla". —sentenció el americano. —Mejor vamos por unas hamburguesas ¡El héroe invita! —

— ¿En serio en tu mundo comes eso? —preguntó Francia, dando por perdidas las papilas gustativas del menor.

—Eres igual a Iggy. —América inflo un cachete al escuchar a Francia.

—Y tú mencionas a Inglaterra casi para todo y no por eso te he reprochado. —contraatacó el francés por lo que el otro se quedo callado.

Al llegar al restaurante de comida rápida América pidió feliz cinco hamburguesas con tres paquetes de papas fritas y un refresco extra grande, al inicio el galo pensó que era demasiado, pero al verlo comer… dedujo que tal vez no le alcanzaría.

—Bueno América, te traje aquí porque me gustaría saber de tu mundo. —el de lentes paro de comer, cosa que internamente agradeció.

— ¿Qué quieres saber? —

—De todo un poco, ¿cómo son las cosas allá?, ¿están en guerra?, ¿cómo nos relacionamos todos? Algo por el estilo. —

—Bueno… ustedes jamás aceptan mis geniales ideas, Iggy siempre dice que no se hablar inglés, tú sueles molestarnos a ambos, luego ustedes dos comienzan a pelear. Rusia comienza a tratar de hacer todos uno con él, Canadá nunca asiste a las reuniones, me sorprende que aquí sí, mi hermano tiene que aprender de este Canadá… Italia siempre está con sus pastas, Japón siempre está de acuerdo con todo, Suiza a cada rato nos amenaza con su arma… ¿qué más quieres saber? —

— ¿Te das cuenta que mencionaste primero a Inglaterra? —

— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? —

—Mi querido América, sin duda alguna no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, cuéntame ¿cómo es tu relación con el vándalo? —

—Siempre me está criticando, nunca está de acuerdo con mis ideas, no sabe cocinar y siempre insiste en darme de sus horribles scones, usualmente nos terminamos gritando el uno al otro aunque nuestros superiores insisten en que nosotros tenemos "La relación especial"… estúpido Churchill y sus ideas raras. —

A Francia eso no le decía nada, el chico parecía estar evitando a propósito decir algo amable en cuanto a su relación con Inglaterra.

— ¿Y cuando eras su colonia? —

—No qui-ero ha-blar de eso. —cada silaba parecía ser masticada por el americano y le lanzó una mirada de muerte, estúpido Francia, ESE era un tema delicado.

—Te recuerdo que yo no tengo ni idea de lo que paso en tu mundo América… yo no soy el Francia que tú conoces. —el galo no se dejó amedrentar con la mirada.

—Entonces simplemente no quiero hablar de eso ¿contento?, eso es algo entre Iggy y yo… —

— ¿Qué te dije acerca de ese ridículo apodo? —la tercera voz sorprendió a las dos naciones, voltearon mirando a Inglaterra quien venía acompañado de Canadá. América sintió de nuevo esa molesta punzada y frunció casi imperceptiblemente el ceño.

—No esperes que cambie un hábito de décadas en sólo unas horas IGGY. —recalcó el americano.

—Si estás aquí debes atenerte a nuestras reglas… después de todo, no podemos dejar que los superiores se enteren, cundiría el pánico con eso de naciones intercambiadas. —

— ¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes? —

—Quería ver si mi hermano estaba bien, puesto que salieron de la sala muy deprisa, además de que América debe ir a la casa conmigo e Inglaterra para poder intentar descubrir que fue lo que provocó que terminase aquí. —

— ¡Ya les dije que fue una pequeña niña!, ¡¿qué más necesitan? —

—Podría ser cualquier cosa América, muchas criaturas mágicas se presentan con apariencia infantil para poder atrapar a sus víctimas. —explicó el inglés. —aun con todo el dolor de mi ser tengo que extender la invitación a Francia, no sería cortes dejarlo fuera, después de todo fue tu cuidador y quien mejor conoce al América que pertenece aquí. —

— ¡Ya les dije que está bien!, la niña lo mandó a mi mundo, dijo algo acerca de que sería fe… —el americano se calló, no había querido decir eso.

— ¿Qué dijo? —preguntó muy interesado Francia

—No lo recuerdo. —

—Pues parecía que si te acordabas hermano. —

—Ahora no, ¿vamos a la casa de Inglaterra? —

—Creo que es lo mejor, allá tengo mis herramientas y podré determinar mejor qué es lo que te está ocurriendo, y también saber por qué terminaste aquí de entre tantas dimensiones.

—Bueno, la pequeña arpía dijo que era mi deseo… no entendí muy bien por qué dijo eso, sólo que aquí no habría nada ni nadie que me molestase, pero en realidad todo es muy raro para mí. —

— ¿Había algo que te incomodaba hermano? —

—Sólo Iggy, pero eso no tiene sentido, si así fuera ¿no me habrían enviado a un lugar donde él no existiera? —

—Tal vez solamente lo hicieron para darte una lección, según los libros de Inglaterra que leí, muchas criaturas mágicas suelen ser muy traviesas y te dan lo que ellas creen que tú necesitas no lo que quieres. —

América se quedó pensativo ante lo que su hermano le había dicho… eso concordaba con lo que había notado del pequeño ser que le estaba atormentando, ella estaba encantada con el resultado, además no entendía ¿por qué lo había mandado aquí?, si realmente Inglaterra fuese el problema lo hubiera mandado a un lugar donde éste no existiera… esa decisión no tenía pies ni cabeza.

Tan ensimismado estaba pensando en las razones que cuando se dio cuenta ya habían llegado a la casa del inglés… Y le parecía rara, no en el mal sentido, pero el recordaba la casa de su ex-tutor sobria, elegante y gris. Ésta, si bien mantenía la elegancia, desprendía una calidez increíble, además de que no recordaba que el inglés tuviera tantas fotografías.

Estas eran con sus antiguas colonias en diversas etapas de su vida, lo sorprendente era que algunas eran recientes, aunque quizás lo que más le sorprendió fue la sonrisa, aunque discreta, que portaba el rubio ojiverde. Una sonrisa que el vio perdida desde 1775… Unos remordimientos acudieron a él, pero fueron interrumpidos por el llamado de su hermano.

—Veo que estabas interesado en las fotografías. —observó el inglés mientras servía el té de la tarde, Canadá estaba preparando las cosas para la cena.

—Sí, en mi mundo no las tienes. —no quiso decir las razones, el inglés sólo alzó sus cejas en señal de sorpresa.

—Vaya, eso es un cambio. —

—Bueno, mejor platíquenme algo de su mundo, no sé cuánto tiempo estaré aquí y no quisiera quedar en ridículo. —

—Lo único que tienes que saber América es que no debes comportarte como idiota, el resto de los países será advertido de… tus circunstancias especiales. —era obvio que eso no le agradaba a Inglaterra. —mientras tanto investigaré cómo regresarte a tu mundo sin matarte en el proceso. —

Dicho esto terminó su té y con una disculpa se marchó hacia su biblioteca personal, después de todo, si quería ayudar al hermano de Canadá tendría que investigar en su antigua biblioteca, sólo esperaba que no tuviera que pedirle ayuda a sus hermanos. Mientras el inglés estaba ocupado las otras tres naciones o mejor dicho Canadá y Francia decidieron interrogar al otro, ambos se habían dado cuenta de que algo pasaba ahí.

—Es verdad… hermano pase por tu habitación de hotel y te traje tu maleta, tal vez ahí encuentres algo que te ayude a habituarte a este mundo. —Canadá le dio una maleta que el americano no había notado hasta ese momento ¿tan distraído estaba?

Poco después cenaron, la comida fue hecha por cortesía de Francia y todos estuvieron de acuerdo (aunque no lo dijeran) en que Inglaterra no debía acercarse a la cocina, por lo menos no a hacer comida. Cuando América estuvo instalado en la habitación sacó el diario, quizá ese pequeño libro tuviera las respuestas que necesitaba.

—Bueno, por lo menos sé que puedes pensar, yankee. —la infantil voz se escuchó arriba de la cabeza del rubio. —woah tu rulo es muy mono yankee. —la niña sonrió mientras tocaba con sus dedos el cachito antigravitatorio del estadounidense.

— ¡Deja a Nantucket pequeña diabólica! —el rubio era demasiado cauteloso en cuanto a quien tocaba su mechón, y fue cuando notó algo diferente en la ¿niña? Ésta ahora tenía una apariencia de una pequeña de cuatro años, aunque por sus palabras pudo notar que ella seguía con su lucidez normal. — ¿Acaso te encoges? —

—Nop, pero me gusta esta forma… ¡puedes hacerle muchas bromas a la gente! —exclamó emocionada mientras flotaba por la habitación.

—A todo esto… ¡Sácame de aquí! Este mundo no es para un héroe como yo. —

—Bueno Yankee… primero lee ese diario y después veré si te hago caso o me sigo divirtiendo. —la niña sonrió enormemente y simplemente desapareció.

América no entendió por qué nadie había venido a averiguar por su grito… y cómo la única forma posible de lograr salir de ese mundo era leer ese diario… lo haría, después de todo ¡nada podía derrotarlo! Comenzó a leer sin darse cuenta de que ese pequeño cuaderno le daría respuestas a lo que sentía cada vez que miraba a su Inglaterra.

Mientras tanto, cierto inglés se encontraba leyendo uno de sus libros de magia celta y pensaba "_cómo pudo hacerse eso, no había ninguna criatura o hechizo que sirviera para viajar entre dimensiones sin dañarse… al menos que"_ el anglosajón se levantó en busca de un viejo libro de magia, uno que no había leído desde hacía siglos., el cual hablaba acerca de un pequeño espíritu…

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

**Bueno ¿Qué tal les pareció el cap? No les pediré review, si ustedes quieren dejar, pues dejen. Esto lo escribo más que nada como una liberación al stress que existe en mi vida y si otras personas pueden disfrutar con esto, bienvenidas sean, solo si les digo, no pueden quejarse si las actualizaciones no les agradan xD**

**Se que no debería decirlo pero lo diré de nuevo.****¡LAS ACTUALIZACIONES SON CADA 15 DIAS!****Así que por favor no me pidan que actualice pronto, a decir verdad mis historias tienen capítulos de adelanto ya escritos (incluso tengo escritas historias que aun no publico), pero no las actualizo por que cuando entre a clases de nuevo me será casi imposible andar escribiendo entre clases, de esta forma ni salgo perjudicada yo en mis estudios y ni ustedes se quedan sin actualización ¿les parece justo?**

**Me gustaría leer sus criticas, dado que quiero mejorar en mi escritura y sus mensajes con errores y demás ayudarían, no es que no agradezca que les guste ¡Al contrario, me suben el animo!, pero para poder seguir trayéndoles una historia que les guste, primero deben ayudarme a mejorar n.n**-


	5. Diario de una nación

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

_**Siempre juntos**_

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

**Beta: NEKO KEMI**

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz

**Sumario:** ¿Y si América no hubiera escogido a Inglaterra?, ¿en que cambiaria su relación? Como serian las cosas si en lugar de USA la colonia más querida de Inglaterra sea Canadá. Semi UA

**Parejas:** UK=USA menciones de otras parejas. (lo siento, pero la historia cambio de curso)

**Aclaraciones:** Aquí América de igual manera se independizo de Francia solo que de manera pacifica, también Canadá es independiente de Inglaterra… aunque sin tantos problemas de por medio, así mismo esto es un Fic así que desde ya los personajes tienen OoC

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

**Cap. 5 Diario de una nación**

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

Mientras tanto América miraba y miraba el pequeño librito, este a pesar de se encontraba algo grande al abrirlo estaba ¡Lleno de letras! Y muy pequeñas. El auto nombrado héroe se horrorizó ¡¿en serio él escribió eso? Su otro yo realmente tenía un grave problema.

Conforme iba leyendo las cosas por momentos se le iban aclarando pero en otros se le hacía todo más confuso. Ese América realmente le parecía alguien tan… anti él. Las páginas estaban repletas, ese chico hablaba mucho de su hermano, de Francia, de Inglaterra.

"_Hoy pude salir al campo, Francia de nuevo se marchó hacia su país y me dejó aquí, sé que intenta pasar el mayo tiempo posible conmigo… ¿Por qué no puede llevarme? ¡Inglaterra siempre se lleva a Canadá!... Aunque eso me recuerda, la última vez que Inglaterra estuvo aquí me regalo un libro… ¡Era de terror! Francia siempre me dice que debo cocinar y hacer otra clase de cosas pero jamás me había regalado algo así… ¡fue genial!, aunque en la noche me la pase atento por si acaso algo venía, ¡no es que tuviera miedo ni nada por el estilo!, eso era para asegurarme de que nada le pasara a nuestros invitados (Francia dice cosas sobre los modales) decidí que tendría que dormir con alguno de ellos… A pesar de que Canadá es mi hermano él se encontraba durmiendo con su oso, así que fui con Inglaterra, cuando me dejo estar con él vigilando su cama sentí una extraña paz… sin poder evitarlo mis ojos se fueron cerrando, no había dormido así de bien en mucho tiempo"_

América frunció el ceño, esa parecía una típica escena de su niñez… claro, sin las alusiones a Francia o a sus enseñanzas. Siguió avanzando las hojas, leyendo cosas al azar.

"_Francia hoy me trajo un pequeño perrito, dijo que era para no sentirme solo…"_

"_Canadá me enseñó lo que Inglaterra le enseñó en altamar ¡Puede manejar una espada!..."_

"_Francia dice que es momento de que aprenda a valerme por mí mismo… "_

"_A veces siento que crecí demasiado rápido y aquellos dulces momentos de mi niñez se fueron quedando atrás, cuando cierro los ojos puedo vislumbrar a Francia sonriéndome mientras me enseña comida, a lo lejos vi a un chico rubio, no recuerdo mucho de él sólo que se alejó cabizbajo, en verdad no entendí mucho de eso… Pero a partir de ese entonces estuve al cuidado de Francia."_

"_Canadá dice que Inglaterra le dará su independencia, pero que cuando lo necesite puede pedir su ayuda… Desde que crecimos no he visto mucho a Inglaterra, recuerdo los libros que me dio, las historias que nos contaba a Canadá y a mí, como siempre nos confortaba a los dos en las noches de tormenta… también su furia cuando en un arranque de estupidez creí que podría convencer a mi hermano de abandonar a Inglaterra y estar del lado de Francia, mi capital sufrió la furia inglesa, a partir de entonces comprendí de dónde provenía la verdadera fuerza"_

"_Odio esto, esta guerra civil… ¿cómo le hicieron para sobrevivir otros países? La locura, la doble personalidad, a veces no sabía si había atacado a alguno de mis ciudadanos o si eran mis alucinaciones… recuerdo ver a Canadá a mi lado, junto con Francia… pero no sé si fue una alucinación."_

"_¡Francia me pidió ayuda! Por fin podré mostrar la valía de los Estados Unidos de América, sé que es una guerra muy cruel, pero por algo seré el héroe de todos esos europeos"_

"_Aún no puedo creerlo… todos ellos se encontraban tan… débiles, quien sin duda se llevo la peor parte fue Inglaterra, Canadá y otras de sus colonias no se apartaban de su lado, el intentaba apaciguarlas aunque sin mucho éxito… a veces siento que Inglaterra es como un héroe, aguanta todo solo y sus problemas intenta resolverlo por sí mismo, defiende a sus seres queridos con todo lo que tiene y no le importa su integridad física. ¡Lo sé! Porque Nueva Zelanda me contó que Inglaterra utilizó su propio cuerpo para proteger a uno de sus ciudadanos y a Australia de la explosión de una bomba. Quizás eso signifique ser un héroe…"_

América recordaba vagamente que en la primera guerra mundial pasó algo parecido, sólo que el inglés aventó la granada y esta explotó a medio camino de regreso… América había estado tan asombrado por la acción de su ex-tutor que no pudo decirle nada.

"_Es la llamada segunda guerra mundial, ¡no le perdonaré a Japón lo de Pearl Harbor! En el nombre de mis ciudadanos caídos nosotros los estadounidense iremos a la guerra ¡y ganaremos!..."_

"_Espero que hagan algo para detener al eje, no quiero perder más refuerzos, Francia está muy débil, también Inglaterra aunque éste intente ocultarlo, no ha permitido que los ciudadanos de sus colonias y ex-colonias entren a la primera línea de batalla, siempre discute con ellos por lo mismo… Se ve que los quiere proteger pero, ¿no los está subestimando?"_

América cerró el pequeño libro, su contraparte mencionaba a Inglaterra siempre, aunque muchas veces lo hacía de pasada como si fuera algo inconsciente… Se notaba que aunque el chico no conocía muchas cosas de Inglaterra siempre le ponía cuidado ¿por qué? Aún con muchas dudas en la cabeza se fue a dormir… Mañana tendría que preguntarle a Francia, su mente no registró que mañana sería 24 de Febrero.

A la mañana siguiente un montón de barullo despertó a América , una gran algarabía se escuchaba en la parte de abajo, aún algo desorientado se cambió y bajó, en la cocina se encontraban India, Nueva Zelanda, Australia, Seychelles, Hong Kong, Sri Lanka, Portugal, Canadá, Francia… Todos ellos con regalos, al ver que Inglaterra agradecía cada uno de ellos, América no supo qué hacer, en su mundo Inglaterra odiaba su cumpleaños.

—El tío Gales te manda su regalo y dice que ojalá te mueras pronto. —hablo feliz Nueva Zelanda y todos rieron, al parecer era una broma antigua.

—Además, el tío Escocia manda una botella de Whisky y dice que te avientes a un barranco. —informó Canadá mientras ponía una botella en la mesa.

—Que considerados ambos. —dijo sarcásticamente Inglaterra.

—Irlanda dijo que su regalo llegaría en dos días, además informa que ojalá tengas una crisis económica. —habló Australia.

—Irlanda del norte dijo que lamentaba no poder venir pero que tenía que bañar a su gato… ¿El tío tiene gatos? —preguntó Seychelles.

—No, pero es mejor a que anden molestando por aquí… otro día soportaré a mis hermanos. —Inglaterra sonrió de lado mientras se levantaba. —ahora creo que dejaremos que el bastardo del vino haga la comida, ¡Más te vale que sea buena idiota!

—Oh amigo mío, como si no me conocieras yo jamás jugaría con algo que tenga que ver con la comida.

—Yo puedo ayudarte Francia. —dijo Canadá sonriente.

—Ne, Inglaterra ¿qué haremos más tarde? —Australia puso un brazo sobre su antiguo cuidador mientras le sonreía, según América este se encontraba DEMASIADO cerca de Inglaterra ¿por qué el inglés no lo quitaba de su lado?

—Yo opino que deberíamos ir a un Pub. —habló Portugal mientras quitaba el brazo del australiano de encima del inglés. — ¿Qué dices viejo amigo? Deberíamos recordar viejos tiempos piratas.

—OH por favor, sólo no empiecen con que quieren retar a duelo a todo mundo. —murmuró India.

—Sólo espero que no se haga lo mismo del año pasado, Francia, Nueva Zelanda e India terminaron en la cárcel y los demás terminamos por todo Londres. —dijo Hong Kong. —China se enfadó demasiado conmigo, y no es bonito tenerle a él, Taiwán, Corea, Filipinas, Macao y a Japón diciéndote que no te juntes con malas compañías.

Los demás presentes sólo rieron. América se sintió completamente excluido, no sólo por la atmosfera ¡que pudo leer! Sino porque todos ellos eran diferentes a como los recordaba, todos se comportaban de una manera extraña para él… Como si se llevaran muy bien con Inglaterra, como si se preocuparan unos por los otros, el Inglaterra que recordaba no era tan abierto con los demás, ¡se la pasaba hablando con sus seres imaginarios!, aunque ahí viéndolo charlar con ellos se dio cuenta que su crianza por parte de Francia no sólo lo afectó a él mismo, lo hizo con todo a su alrededor.

—Vamos, que te aseguré que China se ponía peor cuando estábamos en tratados hace siglos. —se burló Inglaterra.

Fue cuando Portugal se dio cuenta de la presencia del estadounidense, le dio la bienvenida y el resto aunque algo extrañados por su presencia también le dieron la bienvenida.

—Esto ¿hola? —preguntó dubitativo, no era que no se supiera comportar, pero en ese momento más que nunca se dio cuenta de que no era su mundo, no sabía las reglas del juego y sólo tenía una vida, no podía desperdiciarla.

—Muchachos, deben disculpar a mi pequeño América. —habló Francia mientras salía de la cocina con ollas.

—Permíteme ayudarles, Australia, anda ven conmigo. —Nueva Zelanda fue a la cocina con Australia para traer cubiertos, cuando todos estuvieron sentados las demás naciones voltearon a ver expectantes a Francia.

—Oh, que glorioso me siento, todos pendientes de mi hermosa persona. —se jactó el galo.

—Calla rana y diles o lo hare yo. —le gruñó Inglaterra.

—Ya, bueno éste de aquí si bien es América no es el América que todos conocemos, al parecer el chico viene de un universo en donde el fue criado por nuestro amigo Inglaterra.

—Si claro, ¡Esperas que nos creamos eso! —Portugal no creía ninguna palabra de lo dicho por el galo.

—Bueno, yo también puedo corroborar eso. —habló Canadá. —sin duda alguna no actúa como mi hermano, pero es mi hermano.

— ¿Es en serio? —preguntó Hong Kong, América notó que todos lo voltearon a ver.

— ¡El héroe nunca mentiría!, sigo insistiendo que este mundo está patas para arriba, y ahora todos ustedes… ¡Son tan raros!, de donde vengo no hacen tan buenas migas. —el americano en realidad estaba enojado. ¡¿Por qué se llevaban tan bien con Iggy?

—Ciertamente no se comporta como el América que conocemos. —observó Seychelles, ella estaba acostumbrada al América que había sido colonia de Francia.

—Por que no soy su América, estoy aquí por que Iggy dijo que encontraría la forma de llevarme de regreso.

— ¿Iggy? —preguntaron todas las naciones mirando al estadounidense.

— ¿Qué te dije de ese ridículo apodo idiota? —el inglés se escuchaba algo enojado.

— ¿Y qué te respondí yo?, ¡no puedo quitar un hábito que tengo desde hace décadas!

—Pues deberías intentarlo, ese apodo es denigrante.

— ¡Es un apodo genial!, que tú seas un anciano que no puede comprenderlo no es mi culpa.

— ¿Anciano? ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme así gordo?

— ¡Que no estoy gordo!

Los presentes sólo veían el intercambio de gritos y a todos se les prendió el foco y formaron sonrisas similares al darse cuenta de algo muy importante…

Quizás… sólo quizás América quisiera a Inglaterra.

Sino ¿cómo explicaban la búsqueda de un apodo? Pero no uno cualquiera, sino incluso en otra lengua y una contracción del nombre, como se exaltaba por el ataque al apodo, además ¿dijeron que había sido criado por Inglaterra?

— ¿Por qué no se relajan? Iremos a tomar y a relajarnos, dejemos las peleas por lo menos para mañana chicos. —intentó conciliar India, tenía unas cuantas ideas para verificar una duda.

Y cada una de las naciones presentes ahí tenía una idea similar… junto con una pequeñita que observaba todo divertida.

"_Esto será gloriosamente genial" _pensaron todos ellos, claro excepto para los dos involucrados.

_**-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸**_

_**-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸**_

_**-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸**_

N/A: Como vieron aquí esta un poco más acerca de los pensamientos del FrancoAmerica ¿se esperaban algo así? Bueno se que varias me han preguntado sobre el otro America, ¿qué les puedo decir? El esta feliz en el otro mundo, si lo siento soy mala, pero recuerden yo les di a escoger si querían saber sobre él en este fic n.n, (iba a dividir el fic en dos partes cada capitulo, y se iba a poner todo separado)

Así que para que no se ¿desesperen? Les dire que la contraparte de este fic se llama "Mirame" consta de 10 capitulos, "Siempre juntos" constara de 12 capitulos, aunque dejare de publicarlo en el 10 para empezar con el otro, ya en el 8 ambos fic se publicaran al mismo tiempo.

Se que a muchas les agradara más el otro fic que este ¿por qué lo digo? Por que aquí es Estados Unidos el mismo mientras los otros cambiaron, como protagonista el fic gira en su entorno, en cambio en el otro será FrancoAmerica quien lo protagonice así que se notaran más las diferencias de mundo, disfrute enormemente hacer la personalidad del otro america.

_**Por cierto, aquellos anónimos que quieran dejar anónimo ¿podrían ponerle el nick? Para poder escribir el agradecimiento y aclaración en el siguiente capitulo, no me agrada del todo esta nueva imagen de FF.**_

_¿Las cejas de Inglaterra?: Bueno debo admitir que tu review ha sido de los pocos que ha hecho que cambie mi expresión muy rapidamente, (aunque no me guste te ilustrare con emoticones como fue)… ¬_¬… O.O…O.o…xD… :D… :3, y básicamente fue eso. Lamento no poder actualizar rapidamente, ¿mi excusa? Por que luego no llevare un ritmo constante en mis actualizaciones, puede que sea enfadoso cuando quieres que alguien actualice rapido y no lo hace, aunque personalmente yo prefiero a alguien que actualiza constantemente y lleva un orden (mi autora favorita así lo hace y ella solo actualiza un fic por semana, pero que pedazo de fics que hace ¿Y sabes que es lo mejor/peor? Que ella hasta que no termina el fic por completo no lo comienza a publicar)_

_INVITADO: Muchas gracias, en verdad me esfuerzo con la redacción (y se que aun me falta mucho) por que básicamente me gusta hacer cosas que luego no haga la cara de ¿yo escribi esto? Y lo digo por que varios de mis antiguos fic tienen errores pero no los borro ¿por qué? Porque ahí me doy cuenta de lo que he ido avanzando. Lo se me enfoco demasiado en America pero es por que él es el protagonista, aunque como se pudo ver aquí ya salen otras naciones y será así a partir de este momento ¿por qué lo hice así? Necesitaba que Estados Unidos se "ubicara" de cierta manera en este mundo, ¿sobre lo de amargarse? Se amargara en el capitul ¿por qué lo digo? Por que ya están escritos hace semanas y fue divertido hacerlo, hay una escena muy divertida por el cumpleaños de Inglaterra en el siguiente cap. (Si soy mala por decir algo así y no publicarlo, pero ey me he desvelado para poder escribir por adelantado y que cuando entre a la escuela de nuevo no me afecte)_

**De nuevo reitero, si creen que algo no esta bien explicado ¡Díganmelo! Para poder corregirlo y hacerlo más entendible, por que después de todo muchas veces una buena idea se queda en nada al no ser bien explicada**

**Me gustaría leer sus criticas, dado que quiero mejorar en mi escritura y sus mensajes con errores y demás ayudarían, no es que no agradezca que les guste ¡Al contrario, me suben el animo!, pero para poder seguir trayéndoles una historia que les guste, primero deben ayudarme a mejorar n.n**-


End file.
